The present invention relates to a vessel holder for an automobile-mounted console box, and more specifically, to a vessel holder for preventing the wobble of a vessel ie:cup or the like caused by the vibration and the like of an automobile.
Conventionally, this type of a vessel holder is provided with, for example, a cup inserting hole which vertically passes through the lid of a console box so that a cup can be inserted thereinto.
The cup is inserted from the cup inserting hole and the bottom of the cup is placed on the bottom of the hollow interior of the console box.
However, since the cup inserting hole is opened in the structure of the conventional cup holder, the cup holder has a first problem that it looks unattractive and there is a possibility that dust and the like may invade into the hollow interior of the console box.
When the inside diameter of the cup inserting hole is different from the outside diameter of the cup, there is also caused a problem.
That is, when the inside diameter of the cup inserting hole is larger than the outside diameter of the cup, a second problem arises in that there is a possibility that the cup wobbles in the cup inserting hole.
On the contrary, when the inside diameter of the cup is smaller than the outside diameter of the cup, a third problem arises in that the cup or the like cannot be inserted, from which inconvenience results.
A further problem may be caused by the depth of the hollow interior of the console box.
That is, when the bottom of the hollow interior of the console box is deep and the inside diameter of the cup inserting hole is larger than the outside diameter of the console box, there arises a fourth problem that the cup drops into the hollow interior of the console box and falls down or is difficult to be taken out.
At present, there is a tendency in a console box used in a one box type automobile that the bottom of the hollow interior thereof is deepened to increase the accommodating capacity thereof.